


Valentine's Day

by Sapphire628



Series: Holiday Series [2]
Category: Pekka Rinne - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: This is a follow up to New Year's Day





	1. Chapter 1

“So, what are you two disgustingly happy people doing for Valentine’s Day?”

Roman laughed at his friend’s question, “we’re going to Blackberry Farm.”

“Over in Walland?”

“Yes,” Elly nodded, “it’s one of our favorite places to go.”

Krystle looked at Pekka sitting next to her, “why did you invite them?”

Pekka just laughed, “Why are you blaming me? You’re the one asking about Valentine’s Day.”

She just stared at him for a minute, “can you just stop being logical?”

“No. Sorry,” he answered with a smile.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. If you did, you wouldn’t be having breakfast with me just like every Sunday for the last two months.”

Krystle huffed and looked at Roman, “can you trip him for me tomorrow during practice?”

“Sure.”

“Hey!” Pekka protested.

“What? It’s not like I can do it,” Krystle answered sweetly, “so I have to have someone do it for me.”

Pekka just shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

“What about you Krystle?” Elly asked, “what are you doing?”

“Probably what I always do. Movie and pizza.”

“No date?” Roman asked.

“No,” Krystle shook her head, “maybe I’ll switch it up this year and get something different than pizza.”

“Wow that’s really sad.”

“El!”

“What?” She asked looking at Roman.

“It’s fine Roman. She’s not wrong. My love life has always been sad and pathetic.”

Pekka shifted in his seat but didn’t say anything. It had always bothered him when Krystle would talk down about herself or belittle herself. He looked at her for a moment while she talked to their friends. He smiled as he studied her. She may not be the classic beauty that he normally dated but he loved her quirkiness and their conversations always came easily. Recently he had even started teaching her basic Finnish phrases; hello, goodbye and a few others.

“What?” Krystle asked when she realized Pekka was watching her with a small smile on his lips.

“I just like listening to you talk,” he cleared his throat slightly, “Is that weird? Did I just make this weird?”

“No,” she laughed, “but I don’t even have a fun accent like you and Roman.”

Everyone laughed before he turned his focus on finishing his breakfast.

Krystle just shook her head with a smile and looked at Elly, “maybe this year I should do something different.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I’m going to take myself away for the weekend to a spa. Get a massage and waxed and buffed and polished. Then I’m going to go out and find a man with pecks to knock on and I’m going to start knocking!”

Elly laughed, “Yeah. Get it girl!”

Roman laughed and Pekka looked at her, “What?”

“What?” She repeated him, “I’m tired of spending Valentine’s Day alone. So why can’t I just go out have some fun?”

“Yea why can’t she?” Elly asked.

“It does sound a little dangerous,” Roman pointed out.

“Not to mention monumentally stupid!” Pekka exclaimed.

Roman and Elly both fell silent as Krystle slowly turned her head to her right and looked at her friend. As soon as he saw the look on her face, Pekka regretted his words.

“Krystle I …”

“Stop. Talking.”

He shut his mouth and sat back in his chair. Krystle turned to the couple across the table. 

“Thank you for joining us for breakfast. It’s always great to see you Elly,” she looked at Roman, “Good luck tomorrow night.”

They both just nodded, and she turned to leave, ignoring Pekka. 

“What the hell was that?” Roman asked after she was going, “You just called her stupid.”

“I didn’t mean to. It came out wrong,” he stood from is chair and pulled out money for their half of the bill, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As soon he exited the restaurant, Pekka headed for his car, hoping Krystle was waiting there for him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her standing at the passenger side door. 

“I was going to call an Uber but there isn’t anyone in area.”

“I’ll take you home.”

“I’m mad at you,” she spoke softly.

“I know,” he opened the door, “I’ll take you home and you can yell at me all you want.”

The first ten minutes of the ride was silent as Pekka drove to Krystle’s apartment. She finally broke the silence.

“I wouldn’t really do any of those things,” when he glanced at her, she explained, “The stuff I was saying to Elly. Roman was right when he said it’s dangerous. You were right too.”

“I shouldn’t have said that. I was shocked that you would do something like that. Especially when …”

“When what?” Krystle asked when he trailed off.

“When I thought we were starting something.”

Pekka pulled the car into his usual spot in the parking lot and turned the engine off. Krystle hadn’t said anything since his last statement and he turned toward her slowly. He was slightly surprised to see the look of complete shock on her face.

“Say something. Please.”

“So, you feel the same?” She asked unsure.  
Pekka smiled, “of course I do. Why do you think that I’ve been wanting to spend so much time with you when I’m not at the rink or on the road?”

“Oh!” She smiled and blushed.

“You thought I didn’t?”

“Well we never talk about it. I know we’ve been spending more time together, and I really liked that.”

“It sounds like there’s a but coming.”

“But I didn’t want to hope that it was more than it was,” Krystle answered softly and stared at her hands.

Pekka undid his seatbelt and turned so they were facing each other, “I don’t make it a habit of kissing my female friends. I hug them, yes, but I don’t kiss them. If I did half of my teammates would have killed me by now.”

“Well that’s good to know,” she answered slowly causing him to chuckle softly.

“Am I wrong in all of this?” Pekka asked, “after New Year’s I thought we both wanted this.”

“I do,” she smiled shyly, “very much.”

“Good,” he leaned forward and kissed her gently, “so you’ll be spending Valentine’s Day with me, right? Not some strange man?”

“Right.”

“Good,” Pekka smiled and kissed her again, “I have plans for us.”

(to be continued ...)


	2. Part II

“Hey,” Roman greeted Pekka after the goalie entered the locker room, “you okay? You seemed kind of anxious out there.”

“I need your help,” Pekka answered before pulling off his gear.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked concerned, “did something happen?”

Pekka sighed softly before explaining, “I told Krystle I had plans for us on Saturday night and all I can come up with is making her dinner. It’s three damn days away, where the hell am I going to get reservations this last minute?!”

“First, calm down.”

“Sorry,” Pekka sighed and sat down next to his captain.

“Why are you planning Valentine’s Day for her?” Roman asked, “please don’t tell me it’s to stop her from doing what she was talking about at breakfast.”

“No. That’s not why. We’ve been seeing each other since New Year’s.”

“I knew it!” Roman exclaimed excitedly.

“You okay over there Josi?”

“I’m good Arvi,” he looked at Pekka, “after I brought Elly her coffee, I went back down to see if you needed help cooking. I saw you two making out.”

“Do people still say that? Making out?”

“What does that matter?!”

“Sorry. Nothing.”

Roman shook his head. 

“Do you have any ideas?” Pekka asked, “please Jos. I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“Actually the cooking for her is good. But cook dinner together. You could make it romantic you know?”

Pekka thought it over before nodding, “that’s a great idea.”

“Maybe after dinner you can go out for a drink or something.”

“Yeah,” Pekka agreed, “actually she’s told me she’s always wanted to go to The Bluebird Café. I can take her there.”

“Well there we go.”

Pekka nodded, “thanks man.”

Roman nodded, “No problem. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

***

“Hi,” Krystle smiled after opening the door. She stepped aside allowing Pekka to enter the apartment. 

“Is this okay?” She gestured to her outfit which consisted of a red skirt and black turtleneck sweater, “you weren’t really specific on where we were going.”

“You look beautiful.”

She smiled and blushed at his comment, “thank you.”

“Ready?”

Krystle nodded, “just need my coat.”

After grabbing her pea coat from the closet, Pekka took it from her hands to help her into it.

“Thank you,” she blushed again and did up the buttons quickly.

He looped their arms together and led her out of the building and to his car. 

“So where are we going?” Krystle asked as Pekka drove them through the streets of Nashville.

“My house” he glanced at her and smiled when he saw the quizzical look on her face, “I thought maybe we could make dinner together.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Is that okay?”

Krystle smiled, “yeah. I like that.”

**

“I’ll take that,” Pekka took Krystle’s coat and hung it in his front closet. 

“Thank you,” she smiled and then followed him to the kitchen, “so what did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we can make,” he paused to make sure he pronounced the pasta correctly, “tagliatelle and mussels.”

Krystle’s eyes widened, “that sounds amazing.”

Pekka smiled, “oh good.”

She returned the smile, “what’s first?”

Pekka pulled out all the ingredients needed and working together, side by side, they put together their Valentine’s Day dinner.

*

Krystle filled two bowls that Pekka had pulled from the cabinet while he opened a bottle of wine. She brought them to the dining room table before returning for the silverware. She smiled when Pekka place the wine glasses on the table.

“Well this definitely smells good so hopefully we did a good job together.”

He chuckled and pulled her chair out for her, “I think we did.”

She sat and took a sip of the wine before picking up her fork. 

“Oh my god,” she muttered after the first bite.

“What’s wrong?” Pekka asked.

“We did amazing. This is incredible.”

“You’re right,” Pekka agreed after taking a bite.

“Is this what you had planned the other day?”

He paused before answering, “No.”

“Did you do this so I couldn’t go out with some random guy?”

“No not at all. I had wanted to do something, but I wasn’t sure what to do. We’ve only been a couple less than two months and I wasn’t sure if I should go big or keep it small.”

Krystle nodded and smiled, “I like that you kept it small.”

“Well,” he cleared his throat slightly nervous, “with all my debating I ran out of time to make reservations. I was going to bring you over and make us dinner. Roman suggested cooking together.”

Krystle smiled, “I like that we did it together. It was fun.”

Pekka smiled and leaned over to kiss her, “Good.”

(to be continued ...)


	3. Part III

“So where are you taking me now?”

“Curious little thing, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she answered quickly causing him to laugh. 

Pekka laughed then gestured out the window, “look.”

Krystle turned her head and saw they had pulled into the parking lot of the Bluebird Cafe. She looked at Pekka shocked.

“Really?”

He smiled, “I thought we could see who’s playing tonight.”

She reached across the console and threw her arms around him, “this is perfect.”

She gave him a quick kiss before climbing out of the car. Pekka quickly followed and took her hand to lead her to the door. Once inside they settled into a booth and ordered their drinks.

“It’s amazing in here,” Krystle commented taking in her surroundings.

Pekka smiled, “I guess I made the right choice.”

“Yes you did.”

Pekka smiled and leaned over to kiss her quickly. 

She blushed before asking, “am I allowed to do that in public?”

He looked at her confused, “do what?”

“Kiss you. I know you like to keep our personal life private and I don’t want you to be upset if someone sees us together.”

“You’re right I do but I’m not going to hide you away like some little secret.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he nodded, “I know we’ve talked about you having doubts about me being interested in you and wanting to be in a relationship with you, but I do want that. I hope you do too.”

Krystle nodded, “I do and I’m sorry you feel like I’m doubting you it’s just … it’s been a long time since I’ve met someone who felt the same way I do.”

“I promise you I feel the same. I’m not the type to lead someone on.”

Krystle was about to respond when the room erupted in applause. They both turned toward the stage and saw Taylor Swift walking out with her guitar. 

“Did you know she was going to be here?”

Pekka shook his head, “No.”

She smiled, “This was a great idea you had.”

He smiled and kissed her quickly.

*

Taylor introduced herself and wished everyone a Happy Valentine’s Day.

“Also, a special Happy Valentine’s Day to my Starbucks lovers.”

Krystle smiled when Pekka looked at her confused. She leaned over and explained to him that when Taylor’s song Blank Space came out most fans thought the line, “my ex-lovers” was Starbucks lovers. After the explanation, they both turned their attention to the stage. 

Taylor went on to perform a small acoustic set including, State of Grace, Red, Love Story and Better Man. 

During her performance, Krystle slowly moved closer to Pekka in their booth. Tentatively she reached out and placed her hand over his. She held her breath waiting for him to respond. He turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. She blushed when he squeezed her hand. 

“Thank you for this,” Krystle leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“You’re welcome,” he responded, “So? Good Valentine’s Day?”

“The best,” she smiled and kissed him, “Thank you Pekka.”


End file.
